The Lost Land
by Big Eater Queen
Summary: The FACE group learn of a hidden country. In search of the new personification, they head to India. What starts into a simple search party ends up in a global trip. - First fanfic. Bad summary but the story is hopefully better. NO YAYOI! Don't own the cover image. Rated T for not just France. TO REWRITE!
1. A call for what?

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic on this site so I'm doing my best. I'm not a very good writer so be honest in the comments so I know where to improve. Let's kick off the very first chapter of The Lost Land!**

**Disclamer: I don't own hetalia though I wish I did...**

* * *

Ch 1

(England's POV)

The phone rang shrilly.

"Coming, coming!" I yelled and picked it up irritated. The caller better regret disturbing me when I was making some scones.

"Yo England! Listen to this!" That idiot's voice jumped out of the phone.

"America you git! This better be important!" I snapped at him.

"Sheesh. Fine grumpy pants, I won't tell you about the new possible country."

That caught my attention instantly.

"New country?"

"Yeah! It's possible that the Bermuda Triangle is a new land! I'm going to make friends with the Indian bermudians!"

"Eh?"

I could just barely hear a very soft voice through the phone.

"There is a good chance that a land has been hidden from us in the past."

"Oi America, are you reading this aloud?" I joked half heartedly. That annoying git ignored me.

"We recently found it. It's completely barren, devoid of life. It's- hey Canada! I don't know French! Try to avoid giving me notes written in French would ya? Ya really low how cause problems."

"Me causing problems? Do you know that..." Canada got mad.

"Wha-?" Before I could complete my sentence no, strike that. Before I could even complete my spoken word, Canada launched into a repeat of his three hour rant against America. This was probably a conference call.

I was beginning to lose my cool. Then America began sniffing.

"BLOODY HELL! WOULD ONE OF YOU TWO BLASTED LAND LUBBERS GET TO THE POINT ALREADY?" I lost my temper at last.

Surprisingly, it was quite effective and the two of them shut up.

"Now, what in the name of the queen is going on?"

"England, it appears that a country has been hiding under our noses this whole time." Canada quietly said.

Finally some proper information!

"How is that possible?"

"It looks like it has been hidden within the triangle."

I involuntarily shivered. The Bermuda Triangle (or triangle for short) was a strange, notorious place even back in the days of the Company's peak.

"How did you two find out about this?"

"HAHAHA! Obviously, because the hero decided to explore uncharted areas!" America burst out.

"That is absolute nonsense!" Canada softly yelled.

"Lads..." I warned them, one bushy eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"A-anyway, we found ruins of crashed planes ships and such on a deserted island-" America continued.

"Deserted?" I cut in. "Not even... One of us?"

"No England." Canada took over. "But there were some ancient manuscripts and writing on the wall. I asked France for help and he directed me to Greece. He helped me understand a third of the manuscript. We know that the personification is currently in India's place."

India... One of my former colonies. Sadness flowed within me.

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Just France." Canada whispered.

Typical Canada. He would call up the bloody frog first wouldn't he?

"Dude, he was better help! I told you that we shouldn't call Iggy up! After all-" America butted in. I felt a bit annoyed.

"- he totally tortured India and his sister Pakistan for over a hundred years!"

"..." I had no comeback. Even though my boss had ordered the colonisation of so many places, I still had carried them out.

"Bonjour! Did très bien moi miss anything?" Gah! It was the bloody frog!

"What are you doing on this line?" I snarled.

"I called him." Canada whispered.

"Oui! Un bien décision!" He tittered. I just scowled more.

"Merci Français." Canada said.

"Don't tell me Angleterre is planning to come along."

"I am! Don't talk as if I'm not here!"

France went into a panicked flurry of French. Canada managed to calm him down somehow.

"What's wrong with Iggy coming with us? I mean, yeah he colonised India in the past but they're in a stable situation right? No wars or such." America asked once France had calmed down.

"Non, non! India is holding his elections now!" France burst out.

"... And that's bad because?" Wow. Those two North American countries were definitely brothers! They just spoke in perfect sync!

"You have never visited India during his elections before have you?"

They both responded with a no.

"What is the big deal with India's elections frog? There is no rioting during that time right?"

"... It's better you see for yourself."

"Alright... I'll meet you all in Delhi then?"

We spent another few minutes discussing all the details for meeting each other. France was the first to cut the line. Canada was second and America hesitated at the end.

"Iggy... Will you really be fine? I mean India..."

"I'll be fine. You make me wonder who is older one sometimes."

"... I'd better get going. See ya in Delhi Iggy!"

"I'll see you there America." I put the phone down with a click. I headed to my bedroom and tossed a bag onto the bed. I didn't move for a while. I wanted to cry at the memories, turn back time, undo so many things, but of course, that was impossible.

"Why..." I whispered to myself and let myself collapse, kneeling. Regret welled up inside me.

"Why..." The tears came out at last.

* * *

**And...,. CUT! that's chapter 1! How was it?Please- **

**Italy: Ciao bella!**

**Me: Italy!? *blush* What are you doing here?**

**Japan: It seems he saw a fanfic where we also help in the disclaimers so he ran here.**

**Germany: Italy! Can't you try stop breaking the fourth wall.**

**Italy: Ve~ But bella wants me here *hugs* Right bella?**

**Me: I-I-Ita- *blush* *steams* *faints***

**Italy: Ve~?**

**Germany: It looks like she can't say a word.**

**Japan: Shall we finish it off then?**

**Italy: Let's do it!**

**Germany: All together!**

**Axis: Read and review please!**


	2. Interruptions by certain people

**Me: To all the people reading this, hello. *wipes tears***

**Italy: Ve~! Bella! Why are you crying?**

**Japan: It seems that she got a review for the last chapter from The Utterly Fabulous Z- san.**

**Italy: I see! Isn't that nice Germany?**

**Germany: I don't get it...**

**Italy, Japan and Me: O.o**

**Me: *breaks down***

**Italy: Germany, you meanie! **

**Germany: What did I do?**

**Japan: Germany-san, I usually do not agree whole heartedly with anyone but this is one exception.**

**Germany: First Italy and now Japan? *mutters***

**Me: *sniff* Minna, please enjoy this chapter in India. *watery smile***

* * *

Ch 2

(India's POV)

"Bala Anna!"

I lifted my head and saw Madhu poke her head around the door.

"Bored?" I smiled at her.

"Yes." She pouted. I just laughed at her. She definitely didn't act fifteen.

"Don't laugh! It's such a nice day too!" I stopped laughing.

"You want to visit the shore temple don't you?" A big smile appeared on her face. Bullseye.

"Got it. Is it fine if I finish this pile of documents first?"

"Of course Anna! I'll go get ready!" She rushed off.

I shook my head and went back to my documents. I continued boring holes at the list in my hand.

I'll explain myself while I'm at it. I'm the personification of the country India. My human name is Bala Sharma. The girl from earlier was Madhu. She's my adopted little sister. She looks fifteen so I just assumed that was her age.

I found her in a difficult position a few years ago so I brought her home. As time passed, I couldn't let her go so she somehow ended up as my little sister.

I was shaken out of my reverie when I heard her footsteps as she ran down the steps. I glared at the paper one last time.

"Screw it." I muttered and crumpled the paper. I threw it behind me. I didn't have to turn back to know it had landed in the waste paper basket. Now for the count down.

5...4...3...2...1!

"I'm ready Anna!" Madhu burst into my little office with a huge grin on her face.

"Good." I smiled at her and stood up. "Let's- Urk!" I doubled over in pain and collapsed on the ground. Madhu was by my side in a flash. I could hear her calling out to me frantically but her voice... It seemed so far away... My whole body hurt. This wasn't just my election sickness. Something else was contributing to this pain... But what? I got my answer a few minutes later.

Madhu had somehow pulled me into a sitting position and kept me leaning against the wall. I managed to pull myself upright to some extent. I was breathing heavily and Madhu held a bottle she had found and was trying to make me drink the water inside it. I swallowed it somehow.

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming down hallway. We looked at each other. No one was in this house apart from the two of us. Madhu's face was deathly pale. She was scared, I knew it, she knew it. Unfortunately, I was in such a condition that I couldn't even move! I cursed under my breath.

"Anna." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'll take care of them. Please sit still."

"But..." I mumbled.

"I'll be fine. Your friend taught me a special attack."

"Even if you have such a great attack, what will you fight with?" Worry could clearly be heard in my voice.

"I'll just use that." She pointed at a wooden practice sword. I looked into her eyes. Her face showed that she was terrified but determined. That was what I could make out through my blurred vision at least.

Without waiting for my reply, she grabbed the hilt of the wooden sword hanging up on the wall and stood to the side of the closed door. She stood in the basic attack posture and slowed her breathing. I watched her, speechless. If she had been there during the sepoy mutiny...

The door was thrown open. A blond man with a beard stepped in.

"Oui Mathew-" Madu didn't hesitate.

"YAAAHHH! Take this, AWESOMENESS ATTACK!" She screamed and rushed at the intruder.

"Mon dieu!" The bearded fellow yelped and jumped back in surprise. A memory came up and I remembered this guy. Why, it was France!

"Madhu..." I spluttered and somehow stood up. She didn't hear me and continued whacking him.

"Bas karo Madhu!" I yelled. That did the trick. She stopped whacking France and turned to face me, trembling.

France and...was that Canada behind him?- were also trembling. It wasn't surprising since I had let my prince aura out.

"Madu, prepare some Assam tea and coffee."

She nodded and ran out. The pain in my body began to subside a little but it wasn't completely gone yet.

"B-bonjour Inde!" France stammered. Canada was still quaking in fear. Now I sort of knew why I had been in pain a few moments ago. Whenever a former coloniser drops in without warning, my chest feels like some air is pushed out of it. The more colonised by that country, the more air pushed out. I don't think other former colonies feel this way. Maybe it's because I've existed since the ancients.

Even with all my calculations, there was still an unsolved puzzle. France formerly colonised a small region. I shouldn't have gone into so much pain even with my usual election sickness. Was that guy somewhere in here?

I sighed, pushed away my doubts and faced my fellow nations.

"What are you two doing here now? You should know how I am during the elections."

"We need to talk." Canada softly said.

"Is it worth coming during the election time?"

"Oui." They both said. Now they have a legit reason to meet me? I held back my snort and sat down in my chair. This I needed to hear.

"Sit down over there." I pointed to two guest chairs. They scrambled into the aforementioned seats and settled down a bit. Canada was holding his bear. It wasn't there a second ago... Never mind.

"I have to say Inde, I didn't expect you to land yourself with such a belle! Ohonhonhon!" France tried to lighten the mood.

I gave him a very angry glare.

"Eeek! Je suis désolé!" He screamed like a little kid.

"What is this great emergency?" I snapped.

"B-before we tell you..." Canada started off when he was cut off with a 'who are you' from his bear.

"I'm Canada..." He sighed. I drummed my fingers on the table impatiently. I wasn't in a good mood and it wasn't getting any better.

"Two others are supposed to come with us. Let's wait for them." France quickly said.

"Two others? Who are they?" Even without an an answer, I still had a sneaking suspicion about the identity of one of the 'others'.

Before either of them could say anything, we heard people running down the hallway and the door was thrown open with a bang.

* * *

**Me: Fuuu~ **

**Japan: Q-san, have you recovered now?**

**Me: Yeah! Thanks Italy, Japan.**

**Italy: I told you it would work!**

**Germany: *whispers* Oi, Japan, vhat cheered her up?**

**Japan: We just gave her some of her favourite food.**

**Germany: Food? **

**Me: Please read and review!**

**Italy: The translations are given below!**

**Me and Italy: Now let's go eat PASTAAAAAAAAAAA~!**

**Germany: Oi Italy! Q! Get back here! You both haven't finished training!**

**Japan: Germany-san, they've run away.**

**Germany: What do I do with them? *facepalm***

**Translations:**

**Tamil:**

**Anna - elder brother/senior in school**

**Hindi:**

**Bas karo - Stop it**

**French:**

**Mon dieu - my god!**

**Inde - India**

**Je suis désolé - I'm sorry!**


	3. Geh! What's with that over sized kid?

**Japan: And here is a new chapter.**

**Germany: Q sure enjoyed this.**

**Italy: Ve~! The new addition sure seems like F- Mmph!**

**Me: Ssh Italy! No spoilers!**

**Italy: Okay...**

**Me: Cheer up! Why don't you do the thank you shout out to our dear readers and reviewer?**

**Italy: Okay! Thank you for reading this far! Also thank you to The Goliath Beetle for reviewing! **

**Me: Italy, you're too cute! *hug***

**Japan: ...**

**Germany: THE STORY WILL CONTINUE WITHOUT DISTURBANCES! THAT IS ALL!**

**Me: No need to go into drill sergeant mode!**

**Germany: ... 20 laps.**

**Me: I mean, on with the story!**

* * *

Ch 3  
(Madhu's POV)

I walked towards the kitchen. I sighed. Why had today turned out like this? I was happy that Anna decided to put his work aside. He had been working too much recently.  
I went inside the kitchen and grabbed my apron. After tying my hair into a ponytail with the ribbon tied on my wrist I got to work.

I let the tea steep and tackled the coffee. I'm quite proud to admit I got both the tea and coffee ready at the same time. After arranging everything on a tray, I put my apron back on it's hook and grabbed some biscuits and plates.  
I was about to open the biscuit packet when the doorbell rang insistently.

"Oh god!" I groaned. The bell rang even more insistently.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled and hurried to the front door, muttering some colourful curses under my breath.

I finally stood in front of the door and I opened it a little.

"What can I do for you?" My voice was monotonous but my face was annoyed. There were two people standing on the doorstep. Both were blond but they looked very different from each other. The taller one was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and glasses while the shorter one wore a formal shirt, pants and shoes.

"Hey! We were looking for Ind- OW! Iggy!" the taller one was cut off because the short guy stepped on his foot. I was able to catch his American accent though.  
"I told you to let me do the talking Alfred!" I watched short fellow's eyebrows as they waggled up and down, fascinated. I forgot to mention that his eyebrows were the thickest and bushiest I've ever seen didn't I? They were thicker than those hairy caterpillars you see on those nature documentaries! I swear!

Anyway, caterpillar brows turned to me.

"Is this Mr Sharma's house?" He haughtily spoke in that thick British accent of his. That tone... was annoying. I got a little angry.

"Well is it?" He tapped his foot on the ground and appeared to be losing patience.  
"Iggy, shouldn't ya be a lil more polite?" His companion tried to whisper but utterly failed.  
"Hmm? Why?" That bleep British bastard! He had guts to think I was a maid?  
I know, I know. He didn't say anything like that but I was in a bad mood so I just let my irritation get the better of me as my mind created an excuse to get mad.  
My face flushed red with anger and I snapped at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for not appearing like a resident of this house! FYI, the name Sharma is pretty common in this country. You can find another one from all the residents in this city if you want you bastard! Scram!" I pushed the door and slammed it shut in his eyebrowed face.

I did a quick about turn and dusted my hands. That felt good. I felt the tension that had built up from earlier ebb away. Now I had to go get the tea and coffee. Hopefully, they hadn't gotten cold yet. I had just moved a little away from the door when I heard someone yell and the door was blown off its hinges. I stumbled and nearly fell flat on my face. I turned around, furious.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" actually, I better not continue what I said. It's gonna be censored anyway. I can just tell you that I cursed them in every language I knew. Namely English and Tamil.

They crossed the threshold. Both of them were surprised, most probably by my unruly tongue. I reached for the wooden sword only to realise that I had left it in the kitchen. Seeing that I had finally stopped screaming curses at them, caterpillar brows stepped forward.

"I believe you have got the wrong idea." Great. He was trying to calm me down.

"We came looking for Mr Bala Sharma. I apologise for the door but I will get it replaced."

"Yeah, yeah. He's too busy at this time of the year. Come after the elections if it's business." I waved my hand as if I was shooing them out.

"No, it's not business." The American butted in.

"Then get out." My finger was pointing straight at the now doorless doorway.

"Shut up Alfred."

"Fine..." So the american's name was Alfred huh? Alfred scowled at Brows and sulked.  
"Let me do the introductions. I am Arthur Kirkland and this here-" he waved his hand towards Alfred "is Alfred F. Jones. We have something very important to discuss with Sharma."

So he dropped the 'Mr'. That probably meant he knew Anna very well. I still refused to budge.

"Even if he didn't have work, you can't see him now. He's busy with someone else." These guys didn't seem bothered by my statement.

"We're with them." Eyebrows 'Arthur' shot the reply back at me.

"Them? There was only one person there."  
"About that-"

Alfred apparently lost patience and he suddenly dashed by me while laughing obnoxiously.  
"HAHAHA! The hero shall be the first in!"

What on earth? Was he a three year old?

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled and ran after him. Arthur did the same only he was calling Alfred a git. We ran past the kitchen while chasing him. Much to my relief I saw my sword propped against the wall. Without breaking stride I grabbed it and continued running. Now I could bonk some people if needed. Before long, we were running down the hallway to the study. Alfred reached the study door and threw it open.

"The HERO has arrived!" Yes, he put emphasis on the word 'hero'. How old is he? I would have bonked him on the head but Arthur had somehow overtaken me and smacked him on the backside of the head first.

"America you idiot!" He screeched. Looks like this was a normal routine...

"Did you just call him America?" The question just burst out before I could stop myself. Both of them gave me unreadable looks. Arthur was shaking and his face was slightly red.

"Get in." Bala Anna said from inside the study. Alfred and Arthur looked at each other and went in. I felt uncomfortable so I loitered outside the door.

"Madhu..." Anna sounded tired out.

"Yes Anna?" I peeked inside nervously.

"Get inside." He really looked exhausted. I didn't want to trouble him further so I nervously obeyed. I stepped into the now crowded study and shut the door behind me with a click. Everyone was staring either at me or Anna, waiting for something to happen. A soft voice broke the silence first.

"What do we do now?" Everyone turned in the direction of the spoken voice. I saw another Alfred holding a bear, sitting in one of the chairs. Alfred, Arthur and I jumped in surprise.

"Bloody hell! Don't scare me like that!" Arthur exclaimed.

"What are you?" I yelped. I hadn't seen him before!

"When did ya get here bro?" Alfred asked.

"But I've been here from the start..." He whispered.

"Who are you?" The bear in his arms asked. Yes, I repeat, the _bear_ asked the question. I backed away, convinced I had gone mad.

"I'm Canada..." He sighed. Yep. It's official.

_I, Madumitha Sharma have gone absolutely bonkers. I'm suddenly seeing talking animals and people who are calling themselves by country names._

I sat on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. After squeezing my eyes shut, I began to mutter incomprehensibly as my mind planned out the most probably last sane thing I would write before being shipped off to an asylum.

* * *

**Japan: This chapter seemed... unusual.**

**Me: Huehue! I based Madu's angry side off a certain someone!**

**Germany: I think I know who it was based off...**

**Romano: Damn it! Why is there a person cussing like me here?**

**Spain: Calm down Romano. Have a tomato!**

**Romano: *snatches the tomato and eats it***

**Me: Romano? Spain? How the hell did you guys get in here?**

**Italy: I called fratello! Ve~!**

**Spain: And I came after Romano called me!**

**Romano: I never called you, Tomato Bastard!**

**Japan: It seems that we have a troublesome pair here.**

**Germany: You don't say...**

**Me: *shouts* AS USUAL, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Introductions

**I apologise for the delay to all the people who came back to read this story. I hate real life... I also hate writers block... Hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

Ch 4

(Third person POV)

The room was silent for a few seconds as Madhu began to mutter to herself. America, England and France wondered if she had gone mad while Canada sympathised with her. India maintained his stoic attitude as he knew what exactly was wrong with her. He let her mutter a little before he decided to break the tensed air. Much to almost everyone's surprise, someone else broke it first.

"A-are you alright?" Canada's soft voice was clearly heard in the room. Madhu looked up. Her terrified grey eyes met Canada's shy purple ones as he sat in front of her. Kumajirou was sitting next to his master. She quickly hid her face again in fear.

Madhu was the kind of person who believed in practicality. As a result, she didn't do well in situations where she couldn't explain logically by breaking down. That is, unless she was angry. In such a case, she would blow up and start cussing badly. Either way, she couldn't handle such situations very well.

"Ah! Don't be scared please! I'm not trying to scare you." Canada cried out. He got worried if she had thought that he was like America. Kumajirou walked over to her and patted her head gently. Canada was surprised by his pet's behaviour. It wasn't every day that Kumajirou would willingly try to comfort someone.

Madhu felt the subtle aroma of maple syrup wrap around her as Kumajirou patted her head. Oddly, it relaxed her and she lifted her head up.

"Thank you." She whispered in a voice even softer than Canada's. Kumajirou nodded his head and slowly walked back to a smiling Canada. Everyone else in the room watched in amazement. France was especially surprised as shy Canada had attempted to be so bold. He felt proud of the little boy whom he had raised.

India gave a little cough and everyone's attention switched to him.

"I believe we all have some explaining to do. Let's start from the beginning. Madu, please cooperate."

Madhu promptly sat with her legs crossed and spine erect. India nodded in satisfaction. Her posture showed that she was ready to listen to the whole story.

"The first thing I'll explain is our nature. No, a better term would be what we are." He paused and glanced at everyone else in the room. Canada was still sitting on the floor but he was now facing India's desk. America was fidgeting by the door. He probably felt hungry again. England and France were on opposite sides of the room, stopping themselves from fighting with each other.

He turned his gaze back to Madhu and continued with his explanation.

"We... Are not what you call human. We are personifications of different countries. The person next to you on the floor is Canada-" Canada shyly smiled at Madhu. "-the rest are-"

"Dude! I think we can introduce ourselves!" America whined. He was really getting hungry. "Let's get this over quickly and eat!"

"You idiot." England muttered a little too loudly.

"Iggy is just refusing to admit it!" America grinned.

"Don't call me Iggy! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Iggy snapped back.

India coughed and the two noisy nations clammed up. America was the first to talk again.

"Yo! I'm America the hero!" He grinned at her. She just gave him a funny stare.

"Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle France." France walked over to Madhu and pulled a rose out of nowhere and handed it to her.

"How about you visit my place for a bit of fun? Ohonhonhon-" he stopped because he sensed the dark aura India let out. Madhu slowly took the rose and blushed a little bit. She felt embarrassed as she had hit him with her sword.

"I'm the gentleman of this group, England." England gave a little bow to her, English style of course. She nodded back in response and blushed a little more. She felt even more awkward as she had cursed the former British empire quite colourfully.

India cut in. He didn't quite like how Madhu was behaving much. Little did he know how she felt.

"Every country has it's own personification no matter how big or small. Despite our unfriendly relations in the past, we get along moderately well nowadays. By the way, why have you all come down here?" He directed the question to the other nations. Before any of them could respond, a clock chimed from somewhere in the hall.

"Anna, is it fine if I go to prepare for dinner?" Madhu raised her hand slowly, her face slightly pale.

"Yes. It is getting quite late. But before you do so, show everyone to the guest rooms please."

"Ya don't have to do that man!" America butted in. England elbowed him hard.

"Ow! What the heck du-"

"Merci Inde." France cut in.

Madhu opened the study door.

"Are you people coming or not?"

"Coming." Canada was the first person to respond.

They all left the study and followed Madhu. They went up a narrow stairway. France was right behind her, America and England were right behind him and Canada and Kumajirou went in the rear.

"Iggy! Why did ya elbow me earlier?" America hissed.

"Never refuse an Indian's hospitality. That's all I can tell you."

"But why?" He whined.

"Listen to Angleterre for once Amérique." France said. France and England agreeing on something? America decided to take their advice and shut his mouth.

Madhu stopped walking when she came to a hallway with several rooms.

"Take your pick of rooms. I'll come call you when dinner is ready." She scurried off before anyone could stop her.

They all looked at each other.

"Shall we go choose the rooms?" England was the person who broke the silence this time. They all began opening doors and selecting rooms.

France picked a room where the wardrobe had mirrors glued on it's front, England chose one where an interesting selection of old books were on the shelves while Canada selected a modest room which had a red and white colour scheme. It was also big enough to accommodate both him and Kumajirou.

And America? He called dibs on the room with the bounciest bed. Naturally. Each wardrobe had traditional Indian kurtas with designs and colour schemes that suited the respective occupants tastes. Much to everyone's surprise, the clothes were a perfect fit. They all lazed around, wondering when dinner would be ready.

* * *

**Yeah. This one is pretty short. I was typing this up half heartedly. Next up, Canada's POV!**

**Guys, I can't read minds so if you read, please review!**


	5. I'm mistaken for him again?

**I've got nothing to say now but hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

(Canada's POV)

I sat on the bed and remembered everything that had happened today. France had reached Delhi first and Kumasabou and I soon followed. England and America sent us messages saying that they wouldn't be able to show up on time. Since we had already landed, France took me to India's office while he muttered something about being first despite being fashionably late. At the office, we learnt he wasn't at work due to the elections. Apparently he had 'off time'. How lucky he is.

After dodging a couple of noisy Hindi election rallies, - France seemed to have difficulties squeezing through while I slipped through quite easily - waiting for him to stop fussing over a cow that had chewed on his coat a little, watching him have an amusing tug of war battle with it and his realisation that I was there the whole time, we finally reached India's home. It was a modest looking apartment. After ringing the doorbell over a hundred times the watchman told us in a mix of Hindi and broken English that India was holidaying in the south.

France angrily muttered about a long flight but we went to the southern house which was somewhere on the way to Pondicherry. He then happily said that Inde had good taste for some reason. Weird...

We reached the house a bit quicker than expected. This one was a simple looking house whose door was wide open for some reason. We snuck in and the rest is self explanatory.

Kumakichi and I jumped when we heard a knock at the door. I quickly hurried and opened it. Much to my surprise, Madhu was standing on the other side.

"Yes?" My soft voice questioned her. Oh how I wished my voice could be a bit stronger! Then again if it was, people would probably mistake me for America more often.

"Umm... I need to tell you something." She mumbled, her face slightly reddish.

Did she just say she wanted to tell me something? I would have danced if no one had been around. Someone wanted to talk to me and wasn't mistaking me for my brother! I held back my joy and kept a confused expression.

"What is it?"

Her ears turned a bright red and I got the feeling that she didn't come of her own will. The words spilled out of her mouth like a speech she had memorised and wanted to finish

"I want to apologise for what happened earlier today. I behaved very rudely at the door and I didn't respond properly when you introduced yourself earlier. I thought you were a weirdo and you act like a child playing hero. You-"

"Eh?" I felt confused but the pieces were falling into place in the back of my head.

"Don't cut me off in the middle after I went through the headache of fighting with anna about this!" She puffed her cheeks like a child as she brushed a stray lock that had fallen over her forehead back. "I don't want to apologise after you raised my blood pressure so much you idiotic so called hero."

That cleared things up. She apparently had mistaken me for America. So I still resembled him even after I started visiting Québec more often? I really thought I resembled France more...

"Who are you?" Kumaranda sat up on the bed and rubbed his head.

"... I'm your owner, Canada." I sighed.

"Ulp!" Madhu stepped back, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I mistook you for Alf-America!" She flailed her hands around her in panic.

"No, it's okay. Everyone mistakes me for my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah... The North American brothers. That's us." I made a half hearted attempt at a jolly tone.

"You don't seem quite happy about it." Concern crept into her voice.

I was surprised. Most people didn't really notice things like this. Even Japan who reads the mood well took ages to notice this.

"It's no fun being mistaken for an idiotic brother who keeps causing trouble." Why was I being so open?

"I guess having siblings is not so perfect huh?"

"You don't have any? What about India?"

She merely shrugged in response. "I'm not really his sibling. He adopted me as his little sister ten years ago."

"Ten years... You're fifteen now right?"

She slowly nodded and opened her mouth as if to say something else but the hallway clock chimed nine.

"I have to get back to the kitchen. France has probably changed more than half of the recipes by now... It [i]is[/i] easier to cook with company though. Feel free to take a shower and change. The clothes in the drawers should be your size. Dinner should be ready by ten. Bye." She smiled at me and scuttled off. Several thoughts were bouncing around my head but only one actually registered.

France . Was . Cooking . With . Madhu . Alone . In . The . Kitchen.

I got very worried. Don't get me wrong, I know Francis quite well and that is exactly why I got worried. I ran out of the room, not even noticing Kumamoto waddle out and follow me. I had started running down the hall only to bump into a certain someone.

"DUDE! Watch where you run! I nearly spilled the mayo on myself- When did you get here Matt?"

I stopped running and sighed.

"Hello to you too Alfred."

* * *

**If you are reading this, please leave a comment. I can't read minds and I don't know if this is ok. :'**(


End file.
